


Rockstar

by Crystal



Series: Citizen Vein [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Published: 12-22-10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly AU, Tommy meets Adam during Citizen Vein days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rockstar

Adam walked onto the small stage in the bar in skin tight, black jeans, a gray skull T-shirt, and black leather jacket. Another small gig, but it was better than nothing at all. He looked through the crowd. There were actually more people than the last time, which is good. He had only started up Citizen Vein a few months ago and slowly more and more people were showing up. Adam looked over at Monte letting him know he was ready to go. With that Monte started the opening notes to The Circle. Adam stood at the mic stand. Letting the music flow over him, he closed his eyes. Hearing his cue, his eyes slid open as he begun to sing.

Tommy stood back against the bar in all black. A Depeche Mode T-shirt, leather pants and jacket. He sipped his beer as he scanned the room. A friend had told him about a new band that was pretty good,s o he decided to check them out. So far he liked what he heard. A lot of people were crowded around the tiny stage so it was hard to see the band. Tommy finished his beer and got another before moving closer to the stage. Making his way toward the front he stopped dead, staring at the lead singer. He had seen other bands and singers before, but there was something about this guy. He worked the stage like no other. His voice was incredible, and his look... Tommy couldn't tear his eyes away. The singer was hot, and he totally used it to his advantage. He had a swagger that other upstart singers really didn't have. It was really sexy, the way he sang. Tommy kept watching and wondered more about him.

Adam looked through the crowd once more. So many different people every night. A lot of attractive guys too. He continued to scan the crowd till he saw him. A pretty blond boy who was staring at him. Adam smirked as he sang. He stared right back at the blond as he worked his hands along the mic and down the stand. He had never seen the pretty blond before. Definitely not one of the regulars that seemed to show up where ever they went. Adam continued to sing, staring straight at the guy. He swayed to the music, running his hand down his body to his crotch. The blond bit his lip as he watched. Adam grinned, he knew he had him.

Tommy couldn't believe the effect the singer was having on him. He wasn't usually like this. The way the singer kept staring at him was kind of unnerving, but hot at the same time. He was determined to find out more about him. Tearing his eyes away for a minute, he tapped the shoulder of the girl next to him. She looked over.

"Hey. Um what's the lead singer's name?" Tommy inquired.

"Adam." She replied.

"Thanks." Tommy smiled at the girl.

Tommy looked back to Adam, watching him again. As much as he was enjoying it, the music faded into the background. His attention was so focused on watching Adam, and the way he moved. It was becoming too much, Tommy had to break away for a moment. Tearing himself away, Tommy walked back over to the bar.

Adam was nearing the end of his set when he noticed the pretty blond had disappeared. He made up his mind to find him after the set. He finished up the final song and thanked the crowd before heading off stage. He walked over to the bar and ordered a shot of vodka. Thanking the bartender he took the shot, downing it quickly. He set the glass on the bar and turned leaning against it. He searched the people in front of him for the pretty blond boy. He pouted a bit when he couldn't see him.

Tommy looked down the bar, watching Adam. He wondered it Adam was looking for him. Tommy shook his head at his own silliness. He really wanted to talk to Adam, tell him how good his band was. He wasn't sure he had the courage to do so. He took another sip of beer as he watched Adam order another shot. His mind made up, Tommy moved from his spot at the end of the bar. He walked over to Adam, standing next to him.

"Great show. Your band is really good." Tommy said as Adam turned around.

"Oh thanks, I'm..." Adam stopped dead when he saw who he was talking to. A smirk slowly slide across his face. "I'm glad you enjoyed the show." Adam finished his thought.

"It was great. You are really amazing to watch. You know what you're doing up there." Tommy gushed.

"Thank you. What's your name?" Adam asked.

"Tommy."

"Nice to meet you Tommy." Adam replied as he slid his hand over Tommy's on the bar. "Want to go talk somewhere?"

"Sure." Tommy replied nervously.

"Come on." Adam took Tommy's hand and led him to a dark corner of the bar.

They sat at a table in the corner. Tommy was starting to feel even more nervous. He didn't think he'd be alone with Adam. Adam slid his chair closer. The scent of Adam's cologne drifted over to Tommy as Tommy took it in. He smelled incredible. Tommy couldn't believe how he was reacting. He had never been like this with anyone. There was something that really attracted him to Adam. The close proximity was making it worse. Adam looked Tommy up and down, drinking in the sight before him. There had been attractive guys before, but not like this. Adam drug his fingertips along Tommy's hand as he leaned closer.

"I can't keep my eyes off you."

"What?" Tommy replied a bit stunned.

"You heard me." Adam moved closer still, his breath hot on Tommy's neck. "You are so hot Tommy." Adam's hand moved to Tommy's thigh. "I saw you watching me. You couldn't take your eyes off me either." Adam's mouth found Tommy's neck, making Tommy shiver. "Do you want me Tommy?" Adam nearly moaned it, between nips and kisses along Tommy's skin.

"Yes." Tommy whimpered softly.

"Touch me Tommy." It was a soft command.

Tommy reached out, his hand sliding along Adam's thigh. Adam was hot on stage, but it was nothing compared to this. Tommy's hand slid higher, over Adam's crotch.

"Fuck." Tommy moaned feeling Adam so big and hard in pants.

Adam laughed darkly at Tommy's reaction. Adam's hand moved over Tommy's cock through his pants.

"Mmm so hard for me Tommy."

"God Adam." Tommy arched into Adam's touch.

Adam's free hand came up, tangling in Tommy's hair as he took Tommy's lips in a hungry kiss. The hunger was returned as Tommy's tongue battled Adam's. Hands moved more urgently. Lust was boiling between them. Need drove Adam to break away. He got to his feet grabbing Tommy's hand nearly pulling him out of the chair. Adam walked swiftly through the back of the club. Finding the door to the back alley he pushed it open. The alley was dark except for the dim, flickering light over the door they came out of.

They moved into a darker part of the alley, as Adam stopped, pushing Tommy back against the brick wall. He was on Tommy in an instant, grabbing Tommy by the hair and devouring his lips. Adam pressed tight against Tommy, grinding his cock against Tommy's through their pants.

Adam broke the kiss panting. He stared down into Tommy's eyes as his hand worked to unbutton Tommy's pants. He slipped his hand inside, stroking Tommy's cock.

"Shit." Tommy moaned, his head falling back against the wall.

"Mmm like that Tommy." Adam's tone smug.

Tommy's hands reached out, making quick work of Adam's pants

"So eager Tommy."

Tommy's only reply was to whimper as Adam's hand kept rhythm. Tommy slid a hand into Adam's pants, sliding it along Adam's cock.

"So big Adam, fuck."

"Uh huh. You like that Tommy?" Adam leaned closer whispering into Tommy's ear.

"Yes."

Adam slipped his hand out of Tommy's pants and grabbed Tommy's hand, groaning as he pulled it away from his cock Need overwhelmed Adam as he spun Tommy around and ground against his ass. He pushed Tommy's pants just past his ass. Adam reached into his pocket grabbing the small tube of lube. He quickly popped it open and poured some onto his fingers. He slid the lubed fingers along Tommy's ass, as he kicked Tommy's legs further apart. Tommy was shuddering with need as Adam slowly slide his fingers inside, one, then adding another.

"Tight fucking ass. My cock is throbbing to be inside it." Adam groaned and pushed his fingers deeper.

Just as Tommy went to speak Adam nudged his spot, making him cry out.. Tommy pushed against him, hungry for more.

"Fuck me Adam. I need that cock inside me." Tommy begged.

"Fuck Tommy." Adam's reply was husky with need.

He slipped his fingers out and inched his own pants down. He gasped softly as his cock was freed. He poured some lube into his hand and dropped the tube to the ground. He slowly slide his hand along his cock. The slick sensation making him twitch in his hand. He moved against Tommy, grabbing his hips. He gently teased Tommy, grinding against his ass.

"Please Adam." Tommy whimpered, wanting so much more.

Adam tightened his grip as he finally inched his way into Tommy's ass.

"Shit, so tight." Adam moaned as he fully pushed inside.

"So fucking big Adam, uh god."

Adam was so hard, so close already. He took it slow at first, thrusting slow and deep. He angled himself to hit Tommy's spot.

"Right there... more Adam... please."

Adam laughed darkly, "Yes Tommy. Mmm you like this cock, huh?"

"Yes." Tommy pushed back emphasizing the answer.

"Then fucking take it." Adam growled as he thrust harder, faster.

Tommy's hand scraped down the wall as Adam hit is spot again and again. He reached down stroking his aching cock.

"Gonna come for me Tommy?"

"Fuck yeah."

"Stroke it. Come all over the fucking wall."

Tommy shuddered, stroking faster. Within seconds he came against the wall, Adam's name passing his lips.

"That's it. Fuck."

Adam thrust deep a few more times. He came with a growl, his body shuddering with the intensity of the orgasm. Panting he eased himself out of Tommy.

"So fucking hot." Adam panted.

Tommy turned to face him, drinking in the sight. Adam was totally spent, and looked hot as heel that way. Tommy pulled his pants up buttoning them.

"So do all new fans of yours get this?" Tommy slid his hand along Adam's semi erect cock, "Or am I just special?"

Adam laughed softly, "No, just the pretty ones."

"I thought as much." Tommy replied, "Perhaps I should come to your show more often." He gently slid his fingertips along Adam's softening cock. "Would you like that?"

"Mmm I would Tommy." Adam smiled.

"I'll see what I can do." Tommy replied slipping away from Adam.

"I hope you come again." Adam smirked pulling his pants up.

"I'm sure I will." Tommy replied with a wink as he opened the door walking back into the bar.

Adam leaned back against the wall with a smirk. That one was going to be a handful.


End file.
